Rory Needs a Foster's
by Ang1
Summary: PDLD: COMPLETE Mom approaches. “Hello Finn.” She says calmly. “We’ll get to the apology at the house.” She turns back to me. “Are you insane? Making out with your new toy in the middle of the town square? Patty nearly had a heart attack!” pls RR!
1. Not Playing the Game Anymore

I'm sipping my coffee when he stops and sits down across from me. "Do I know you?" he asks slowly.

_Oh fucking hell. I'm so sick of this!_ "Nope." I deadpan, meeting his eyes.

He sighs. "You're not being any fun." He offers. "You're _supposed _to remind me of how many times we've met, seeing as you're sleeping with my roommate."

I lift an eyebrow. "You're telling me this was some sort of sick game?"

"More of a tolerance experiment, but yes."

"You're insane."

"None of his girls have ever been smart enough to give up on it, let alone around long enough to figure it out." He crosses his arms. "What am I supposed to do with you now?"

I shrug. "I'm really not sorry I ruined your little game, but I do have an idea of what you could do."

He leans forward. "You do? Share love, share!" he seems excited.

I smile. "You could leave me alone and let me finish my book." I lean back and turn back to the book calmly.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asks incredulously.

I glance up. "Never said it was fun for you. Just less annoying for me." He stands abruptly, and grabs my book. "Hey!" I reach for it quickly.

He grins. "You, my dear, need a pint of Fosters and a good, old fashioned night out at the Pub."

"We're at the pub." I remind him.

"They don't have Fosters here."

I sigh. "Give my book back Finn."

He shakes his head. "Nope. We're going on an adventure." He walks away, holding my book over his head.

I sigh. "Dammit." I mutter darkly, grabbing my purse and following him quickly. "FINN! Give me back my book!" I call after him.

He stops, and begins flipping through the book. "What's your major love?"

"English lit."

He grins. "Mines psychology." He offers calmly. "This book is awfully boring."

"No, it's not. Can I please have it back now?"

He looks at me firmly. "You need a break."

I place my fingers on my temples. "I don't need a break Finn. I need my book back."

"Do you have any plans this weekend?"

I stare at him. "Dinner with my grandparents tonight and visiting my mom this weekend." I stare at him. _What the hell is going on?_

He winces. "You're likely to miss those." He grabs my arm and leads me to a familiar looking black SUV, opening the door. "Your ride, milady." He indicates that I should get in with his arm.

"If I get in are you going to give me my book back?"

"Possibly." He smiles.

I climb in slowly, and he hurries around to the driver's side, tucking my book into the pocket of the door. "What about my book?" I ask.

"I said possibly love. As I made my way around the car, I decided on no."

I lean back into the seat. "So, where are we headed?" I ask sharply.

"I told you already. You look like a girl in need of an ice-cold pint of Foster's." he grins.

I scrunch my face. "Finn, it's nine am. Without focusing on the mere fact that you're conscious at this hour –

"I had a final." He offers.

"Right. But other than that, I should mention, I don't drink very often. And I certainly don't drink at nine am."

He nods. "Do you happen to have a passport?"

I nod. "I just picked up my renewal this morning."

"So you have it with you." he states.

"I can't find my driver's license."

"That's awfully handy love." He grins.

I stare at him blankly. "Finn. Where. Are. You. Taking. Me?"

"We've covered this already love, a few times actually. You need a pint of Foster's."


	2. My Mom Wants to Yell at You

I glare at him darkly as the plane begins to level off. "My mother is going to kill you."

"You could have fought more." He states.

I nod. "I could have, yes. But it didn't occur to me until we were _on the plane_ that you were serious."

"Well, you certainly can't get a decent pint of Foster's in New Haven, Connecticut love."

"You've mentioned that."

"Shouldn't you be calling your grandparents about that pesky dinner of yours you'll be missing tonight?"

I groan. "I can't afford to use my credit card from up here." I glare at the phone.

He pulls out an AMEX black, and sticks it in the phone, handing me the receiver. "My treat."

I move my glare to him. "There is no way my grandmother is going to believe me." I dial quickly, and it rings a couple times.

"Hello?" Grandma answers.

"Hi Grandma!" I try to sound as happy as possible.

"Rory? How are you dear?"

I sigh. "I'm good. I…have a teeny issue with being able to get to dinner tonight though." _Just as well to get it over with I suppose._

"What's wrong?" she asks sharply, and I wince.

"I'm on a plane to Australia. In my defense, I didn't think he was seriously taking me until we were on the plane."

"Rory, if you want to go on a date, re-schedule. Don't come up with absurdities. Even your mother has never claimed to be on a plane to another continent."

I sigh, and look at Finn. "This is all your fault Finn." I mutter. "Grandma, I'm not coming up with absurdities. I was reading my book in the Pub when my friend Finn sat down with me. He decided my book was boring, and now I'm on a plane to Australia because apparently we can't get a decent pint of Foster's in New Haven."

"You're really going to stick with this, aren't you? Just like your mother. Rory, I thought you were more responsible than this."

I hold the phone to Finn. "You tell her. She doesn't believe me."

He takes the phone. "Hello Mrs. Gilmore? This is Finn…Do you really need to know…right…Thaddeus Finley the fourth…yes…there's a lovely pub in Sydney, and Rory here looked like she needed a Foster's, her book was awfully boring…yes, we really are on a flight to Australia…I would be delighted to join you for dinner on Sunday…of course, seven it is." He hands me the phone.

"Yes Grandma?"

"You honestly didn't know about this until this morning?"

"I promise I protested."

"The two of you will be joining your grandfather and I for dinner on Sunday."

"Yes Grandma."

"Have a good weekend dear." She hangs up, and I turn to face him. "Thaddeus?"

"Never mention it again. Not even Logan and Colin know that."

"They think your name is what, Finn Finley?"

He nods. "They're convinced my parents are slightly off."

"Your parents are slightly off. Who the hell names a child Thaddeus anymore?"

He stares at me. "Says Lorelai Gilmore the third." He deadpans.

I nod. "Good point." I pause. "Now for the difficult call."

"That wasn't the difficult call?"

I shake my head. "Nope. Now I get to call my mom and tell her my insane new friend is taking me to Australia for a beer."

He holds up a hand. "No love, I'm taking you to Australia for a Foster's. The difference is immense."

"I'll take your word for it." I dial the Dragonfly.

"Dragonfly Inn, this is Lorelai."

"Why isn't Michel answering the phone?"

"He keeps connecting Kirk to the guests."

"Good plan."

"So, what's up? You never call on Fridays."

"I can't come home this weekend."

"Oh no, not happening. You ditched me for limo boy at Spring Break, and a different guy after that, and you haven't been home in a month Rory! You're visiting mommy this weekend! You promised!"

"So really, it's not my fault though." I try.

"I don't care. Whatever your plans are, cancel them. We have a movie date!"

I sigh. "I'm aware of the movie date. I'm aware of the promise, but I seriously have no way of getting there."

"The only possible excuse that you could have would be…I don't know, that you've been kidnapped and forced onto an airplane, and are currently on your way to another continent." She states clearly.

I wince. "Speaking of?" I offer carefully. She's silent. "Mom?"

"Please god, tell me you're kidding."

"Finn may have decided I need a pint of Foster's."

"You've seriously been forced onto an airplane to another continent?"

"Australia, I'm told, is a lovely country. I've also been told that the legal drinking age there is 18."

"Is he there?"

"Right next to me."

"Put him on the phone. Right now."

I hold the phone towards him, and his eyes widen. "My mom wants to yell at you."

He carefully takes the phone. "Hello? Yes…Well, she was reading in the pub…but she wasn't playing the game anymore…I was bored…I'm his roommate actually…no, he's not here…well the pub in Sydney is…Did I mention I was bored?…well, no but…you what?…but I -

I grab the phone. "Mom, you're scaring him."

"He abducted my baby!"

"And is bringing me home for dinner with Grandma on Sunday."

"What about **_me_**? What am I supposed to do with my weekend now?"

"Call Luke."

She pauses. "That could be fun."

"I love you too mom."

"Be careful sweets."

I end the call, and glance at Finn, who has paled significantly. "Wow. She really got to you, didn't she?"

"She threatened to…" he trails off, shuddering.

I wince. "To be fair, so long as I come back unharmed, she won't do it."

"And unmarked." He says quickly. "No tattoos or body piercings unless you sign a waiver while sober."

I laugh. "I can live with that."


	3. For Someone Who's Sober, You're Being Aw...

I lean against Finn lightly, feeling his arm come around my shoulders. "I'm sorry!" I tell him. "You were right. This is great!"

"You, love, are drunk."

I grin. "I am. I really, really am."

"But on the other hand, of course I was right. I'm always right about when a person needs Foster's."

I giggle. "I'll never doubt you again." I tell him, pulling my ringing cell out of my pocket. "You are **_so_** paying the charges for this call." I tell him, hiding the send button as I grab my glass. "Lorelai Down Under, please hold." I say into the phone as I take a drink of my Foster's.

"Ace?" Logan's voice asks.

"Hi Logan!" I say happily. "What's new?"

"Not much. Where are you? I stopped by your dorm, but Paris said you'd disappeared."

"I'm at the pub with Finn." I explain. "I ran into him, and he said I needed a drink. He was right."

"Are you drunk?"

"I'm very drunk." I offer. "Very, very drunk."

"Okay, because I'm at the pub, and you and Finn aren't here."

"Not **_that_** pub. They don't have Foster's at that pub."

"Did you just say you're drinking Foster's?"

I take another drink and roll my eyes at Finn. "He doesn't listen very well, does he?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Never really has love."

I hand him the phone. "You talk to him. I'm going to get us more drinks."

He takes the phone. "Logan, mate, what's new?"

I grab the money Finn hands me and make my way to the bar, paying for another round of drinks for our table, then make my way back when the bartender offers to have a waitress bring them. I take my seat next to Finn, who is still on the phone with Logan, and turn to his friend Jason. "So. Tell me more about our friend Finn." I smile him.

"Well, you've apparently figured out that he likes to play with peoples' minds by pretending not to know them. He's also one of the most loyal friends you'll ever have. Especially if you drink Foster's with him." He pauses. "With any of us actually. The bond of drinking Foster's together is an important one."

I nod. "That's good to know."

Finn holds the phone in front of my face. "He's being stubborn. I think he's upset I stole you for the weekend."

I take the phone, and look at Jason. "We'll finish this conversation in a minute Jason." I say, and then hold the phone to my ear. "Can I help you Logan?"

"Where are you?" he asks sharply. "I get that Finn thinks it's a stupid question, and that the answer should be obvious, but the only thing I can think of is that you're in Australia, and that would be pure insanity, because why would you go to Australia with Finn for a beer?"

"Blasphemy!" I shout into the phone, and then pause. "Sorry, they've brainwashed me. We're at Shalahan's." I tell him.

"Ace, the only Shalahan's Finn is willing to go into is in Sydney."

"Yes, I know." I look at Jason. "He really isn't getting this whole thing where Finn and I are in Australia. Have you met Logan?"

Jason nods slowly. "He doesn't like me much. I have more history with Finn than he does."

I hand the phone to him. "You tell him we're in Australia. I think he's in denial."

He takes the phone. "Hello mate…yes…yes…well, in his defense, I've heard the book she was reading was awfully boring…well they can't go back now, they're too drunk. No way will they be allowed on a plane…I think they're going to the concert hall tomorrow. Finn said they didn't have to be back until Sunday, something about a dinner…right then." He hands me the phone again. "He wants to talk to you."

"Yes?" I ask, taking a drink from the pint the waitress has just brought.

"You're seriously in Australia with Finn?"

"We're drinking Foster's." I remind him, shaking my head at Finn, who grins.

"He always was a little slow." Finn offers.

"Paris is freaking out Ace." Logan offers carefully. "Apparently you missed your classes."

"That's because I was on an airplane to Australia. We've covered this a few times now Logan."

"Yes, but I still don't get why."

"I figured out his game, and he stole my book." I pause, and then look at Finn intently. "Wait a second. Where's my book?"

His eyes go wide. "What book?"

"The book you stole from me Finn!" I poke him sharply in the shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt love! It's probably still in the car I stole from Logan and put in Park n' Fly." He rubs his shoulder slowly.

"You deserved it." I mutter. "Logan, Finn left my car in your book." I complain.

"What? That's not even possible Ace. How do you leave a car in a book?"

I pause. "That's not what I said. I said he left my book in your car."

"No, you didn't."

"Whatever. I'm drunk Logan. And Finn stole my book!"

"And it's in my car." He deadpans.

"Yes. Finn took my book. We got in your car. He drove us to the airport. We got on a plane. He left my book in your car when we parked in Park n' Fly –

"What car?"

"That is not the point of this story Logan. The point of this story is that Finn stole my book and now I don't have it."

"Alright." He pauses. "I understand, sort of, what happened."

I smile. "Finally! God, for someone who's sober, you're being awfully thick."

"I still don't get why."

I pull the phone away from my ear and stare at it. "This is getting ridiculous." I mutter, putting the phone back to my ear. "Because Finn said my book was boring, and decided I needed a pint of Foster's."

"Put Finn back on the phone." Logan clips.

I hold the phone to Finn. "He wants to talk to you again."

"I can't talk to him love, he's pissed I stole you."

"I'm not a toy. I could have called for security. He wants to know why we're in Australia."

"For a pint of Foster's. Well, obviously, more than one, it would have been silly of us to come all the way to Australia for one pint. It's your fault though. You're the one who was reading a boring book in the pub."

"He doesn't believe me." I hold the phone towards him again.

"Then hang up, love." He says calmly, nodding at the phone.

I stare at him. "Good point." I end the call, and turn back to Jason, leaning into Finn as his arm comes around my shoulders. "How does that song go again?"


	4. Do You Defile the Nectar of the Gods Wit...

I open my eyes slowly and wince. "Who the hell left the window open?" I moan, and nudge Finn next to me.

"What do you want love?"

"Close the blinds." I mutter darkly.

"Why should I be the one who has to get up?"

"It was your idea to fly to Australia for Foster's."

"Drinking Foster's elsewhere is blasphemy."

I moan. "I'm aware of that, but the blinds are still open."

He groans. "Well I can't very well get up and close the blinds if you're on top of me, can I then?"

I roll over. "Are you going to bring me coffee?" I ask as he gets up.

"Call room service."

I grab the receiver of the phone, and dial.

"Room Service." A chipper voice responds.

"Coffee." I mutter. "Lots of coffee."

"This is suite 1430, correct?"

I wince, and glance across the room at Finn, who's on his cell. "What room are we in?"

He sort of wilts a bit. "1430 love." He says, then goes back to his conversation.

I turn back to the phone. "Yep. Can we get two each of bacon sides, pancakes and hash browns too?"

"Would you like any juice with that? Or cream for your coffee?"

"No thanks. Actually, hang on." I glance at Finn again. "Do you defile the nectar of the gods with additives?"

His eyes go wide at something on the other end of his phone, and he ends the call. "No love, black coffee is fine." He collapses on the bed next to me.

"No additives, thanks." I tell the girl.

"That should be up shortly." The line dies, and I glance at Finn.

"What's wrong?"

"That was my mother." He sighs. "Logan, spiteful wretch that he is, called her to inform her that I'm in Sydney."

I lie next to him, and turn my head to face him. "That bad?"

He turns his head to meet my eyes. "We've been summoned."

"We? You mean me too?"

He nods. "I almost had her convinced Logan was lying about having brought a girl, and then you called out about the suite number."

"So we've been summoned to your parents' house."

He nods again. "She wants to meet my new girlfriend."

My eyes go wide. "She is aware that we're not dating, right?"

"She's not likely to listen to any protests. She's too excited that I'm finally bringing a girl home." He pauses. "Actually, she's more excited that I'm visiting, period. I don't get home much."

"So you just didn't tell her we're not dating."

"Wouldn't have done a whole lot of good love."

"When do we have to be there?"

"Three."

I glance at the clock. "It's noon."

"I know."

"Remind me to hurt Logan when we get back."

"In a naughty way?" he grins.

I smack his stomach. "Mean."

"Sorry love, but you have to admit, I was bound to say it eventually."

I sigh. "Yeah, I suppose."

"That's not a good tone."

I laugh. "I suppose it's not. I don't know, he's just being an ass lately."

"This is about his uncharacteristic possessive streak, isn't it?"

I nod, and then wince when someone knocks at the door. "That had better be my coffee." I mutter, getting up and opening the door to reveal a uniformed worker pushing a cart.

"Room service." The guy grins.

I turn into the room. "Food's here." Finn appears at the door to the bedroom.

"You ordered food?"

I grab the pot of coffee. "And coffee. You should tip the guy though. He brought the nectar of the gods."

He grimaces. "Why do I have to tip him again?"

"You would be the one who has money." I remind him.

He nods. "Fair enough." He offers, grabbing his wallet and handing the waiter a bill. "Thanks mate."

The guy's eyes widen in surprise at the large bill and I grin at him. "Just take it and go, he's overcompensating for having to deal with his mom today." I offer with a shrug.

He nods, and hurries out. "You didn't have to explain it to him love."

I snort. "Finn, you just gave him a thousand dollars. That guy doesn't even get that on his paychecks."

His eyes go wide. "I did what?"

I laugh, and push him towards the table. "Eat some bacon. We need to go shopping before dinner with your mother."

He looks at me strangely. "Why's that?"

I stare at him. "Did you bring any clothes with you? Because I didn't."

He sighs. "Fuck me."


	5. Raspberries and Mango Juice

I wrap my arm around his waist as we approach the door to the mansion on the sprawling estate. "You need to **_breathe_** Finn." I tell him calmly.

I feel his arm tighten around my shoulders. "I haven't been home in four years love. I don't think I can breathe."

I look up at him. "Why not?"

He shakes his head. "I'll make you a deal. We get through this dinner, and I'll tell you over drinks at Shalahan's."

I narrow my eyes. "Coffee in a coffee shop so that we can actually talk." I counter.

"I suppose you're going to insist?"

I nod. "I think I am."

He sighs. "Fine, but you asked for it." He reaches forward and rings the bell, and the door is opened immediately.

"Master Thaddeus, welcome home." The butler at the door nods slightly, then looks at me. "And you would be Miss Lorelai."

I was almost about to laugh when I realized he'd called me by my first name. "You know my name?"

He nods. "You are Master Thaddeus' girlfriend, are you not?"

I look up at Finn sharply, and notice the resigned look on his face. "Leave it alone love, it's not unusual." He offers, leading me into the building. "Thanks Stefan."

"How did he know my name Finn?" I hiss darkly.

"I probably should have reminded you to call me Thaddeus." He offers.

I freeze. "I'm not calling you that." I deadpan. "It's ridiculous."

"Then you'll have to call me pumpkin or muffin or something because my family really doesn't like nicknames. Pet names are one thing, nicknames? Not so much. They call Colin, Colingsworth."

I shake my head. "His name is –

"No, they just don't like his name. You're lucky you have a unique name."

I'm about to reply when a tall woman enters the entrance hall. "Thaddeus, darling! You're home!"

His frame straightens. "Mother, how have you been?"

"Fantastic." She grins, turning to me. "You, of course, would be Lorelai Leigh."

I nod. "I am, actually. It's nice to meet you."

"Lorelai, this is my mother Germandria."

I smile as warmly as I can without laughing. "You have an amazing home."

She nods. "It's a bit more modern than your grandparents' house, but I quite like it."

"You know my grandparents?" I ask carefully.

"Oh, dear, of course not! But I have heard of them, and seen pictures. I thought we'd take coffee in the drawing room." She leads us further into the house, and I tighten my hold on Finn's waist reassuringly.

"Breathe." I whisper carefully. "If you pass out, this is going to take longer."

I settle into the couch next to him. "Are you okay?" I ask carefully.

"I don't know." He sighs. "I've been putting off going back there since I got into Yale." He admits.

"It was a little…sterile." I offer.

He snorts. "That's an awfully gentle way of describing the white palace."

I smile. "What happened?"

He sighs again, and rubs his face. "My younger sister died in a surfing accident. I was seventeen at the time, and Anelicania was fourteen. My mum, she snapped, couldn't take it. Cleaned the house of any conceivable reminder of her existence. Turned into the woman you met today."

I smile sadly. "And you left for the states."

"First opportunity I had. In case you're wondering, yes, that's when I started drinking on a regular basis."

I pull him into a tight hug, and feel him begin to shake against me. "You're allowed to miss her Finn." I whisper.

"That's just it love, I wasn't." he chokes out.

I pull back to look him in the eyes. "You are now. You are here. You will always be allowed to miss her when I'm around. You've been a really good friend to me, despite pretending not to know me. I want to return the favor."

He shakes his head softly. "I get now why Logan has kept you so close for so long."

I smile. "Six weeks is not as long as you think Finn."

"For him it is."

I shake my head. "Yeah, well…" I trail off.

He pulls back carefully. "You're thinking of ending it with him." He says suddenly.

I smile sadly. "I'm not sure." I admit. "I mean…I know that he's new to this commitment thing, but the possessive streak? It's a little much for me. I've been down that road."

He shakes his head. "I never thought I'd be privy to Logan losing a girl." He offers calmly, pulling me into his chest and leaning back on the couch.

"Honestly, when Logan and I started this, I didn't think I'd be the one to end it." I tell him. "I think the only reason I haven't done it yet is I'd miss the rest of you."

"We're not going anywhere love. You're stuck with us now."

"You're his friends Finn."

"And now we're yours too. Jason explained the Foster's bond. If nothing else, you'll have me. Logan never drinks Foster's. Not expensive enough for him. Come to think of it, Colin doesn't drink it either. You'd be stuck with me."

I laugh. "I guess you're feeling a bit better?"

He nods. "As much as I can." He glances down and meets my eyes. "I'm never going to get over losing her to the ocean. If I'm completely honest, I stay away as much because I don't want to face that beach as my mother."

I push back. "How long has it been?"

"Nearly five years."

"Do you think that facing the beach will make it easier to face your family again?"

He stares at me. "What are you talking about love?"

I take his hand, and pull him out. "Do you want your mother back?" I ask bluntly.

He nods. "Of course I do. But short of bringing my sister back from the dead, I don't think that's going to happen."

"Finn, she needs to accept the loss. In order to help her do that, **_you _**have to accept it."

"I can't go to that beach love." He whispers.

"Even if I'm right there with you?" I ask carefully. "What was her favourite food?"

"Raspberries." He answers automatically.

"And her favourite drink?"

"Mango juice."

"So we'll go to the beach with raspberries and mango juice, and you can tell me more about her."

He swallows deeply. "You're not asking me to say goodbye, right?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm not. I'm asking you to remember her."

"Am I allowed to bring liquor?" he scrunches his face.

"Raspberries and mango juice." I remind him. "This isn't about you Finn. This is about her."

He nods, and I take his hand to lead him out the door.


	6. Darling, In Australia, Foster's is the O...

We sit quietly on the sand, staring at the waves. "She loved the ocean." He whispers after a few minutes.

I look around me slowly. "I can see why. It's breathtaking."

"She started surfing when she was six. Mum was livid that Dad let her on that board, even if he was right next to her." He shakes his head. "And she was really, really good. She won the Australia cup just after her thirteenth birthday. I drove her to the competition." He breathes in deeply. "She was the most amazing person I've ever met." He pauses. "The year she died, my mother sent me to Andover. That's where I met Colin and Logan. It was also the year she purged the house. I think deep down she may have known I 'd have protested." He glances at me. "I suppose you're wondering about my dad." He offers.

I shake my head. "I tend to forget to ask about dads. Problems with my own being extremely uninterested in my life when I was growing up."

"Tell me?" he requests.

I smile. "Only as a distraction." I remind him, thinking back. "When I was growing up, I used to think it was my fault he wasn't around. Maybe I wasn't smart enough, or whatever. I got into Chilton just before my sixteenth birthday, and the weekly dinners with my grandparents started. Not long after that, my dad was having troubles with his girlfriend Sherry. He came back to town, and he and my mom got back together briefly. I was thrilled." I sigh. "What little girl wouldn't be? Her dad suddenly back in her life." I pause. "One week, my grandparents invited the Haydens to Friday Night Dinner. I had never met them. I picked out my best outfit, did my hair. I had just turned sixteen. They accused me of ruining my dad's life."

I feel Finn's arm come around my shoulders. "Oh love." He whispers.

"A few weeks later my dad found out Sherry was pregnant. He left mom and I to have a family with her. I have a half sister, Gigi, I don't see her much, too much resentment towards my dad."

"I would assume especially now with what happened at the Gilmore vow renewal?"

I nod. "Logan told you?"

"He was a little stressed at how he met your parents."

I laugh. "Which is funny, because even though I've never thought of my dad as a parent, he did meet Luke, who was the closest thing I ever had to a father growing up."

"Your mom's boyfriend?"

I nod. "They got back together a couple weeks ago."

"We are quite the pair, aren't we Rory Gilmore?"

I lean into him. "I suppose we are." I nod out at the ocean. "How are you doing?"

"Better." He says carefully. "It's going to take more than one visit." He admits.

I nod. "I'll tell you what." I look up at him. "Whenever you want to do this, providing you pay the airfare and accommodations since I'm essentially broke, let me know. We'll tell everyone we need a Foster's and fly off."

His arm tightens around me, pulling me closer. "I suppose that's unless you have plans with your terrifying mother."

"Well, in that case, either you'll join me, or she'll join us and we'll ditch her for a few hours." I explain.

"Thanks love."

I nod, ignoring how safe I feel in his embrace. "So, are we ready to meet up with your friends for Foster's?"

He pulls back. "Our friends love. They're thrilled that I found an American who can drink at the same pace as us."

I wince. "I don't know about that."

"You kept up last night."

"Okay, so, when drinking Foster's I can."

He stands, and pulls me up to stand in front of me. "Darling, in Australia, Foster's is the only thing that counts."

I lean into him as we walk up to the customs counter. "Baggage?" the agent asks, confused.

I smile at the guy. "Not really, no. The trip was sort of spur of the moment." I hand over my passport and Finn does the same.

"You went to Australia for the weekend." The agent deadpans.

Finn nods. "I had some family business, and my girlfriend here offered to join me for the trip." He explains quickly.

I smile. "Who am I to say no to a weekend on the beach?" I shrug.

The agent stares at us. "I want it known that the only reason I believe you is because the dogs don't smell anything, and the x-rays are clean."

I nod. "Thanks." He stamps our passports, waving us through. "What am I going to do about Logan?" I ask softly as we walk into the terminal.

I feel his arm tighten around me. "I don't know love. I can't make that decision for you."

"Why not?" I look up at him.

He smiles softly. "For the same reason you didn't force me to talk about Anelicania. We can't make emotional decisions for those around us." He helps me into the Park n' Fly shuttle.

I nod. "He's not going to react well, is he?"

"Probably not. He's been unusually possessive when it comes to you. But he'll get over it. You'll probably end up very good friends."

"I hope so. He challenges me. I just…" I sigh. "I can't deal with the intensity." I admit.

"He is intense."

I smile. "He is definitely that." I look out the window at the empty parking spot where the SUV was two days before. "He's also awfully touchy." I deadpan.

Finn begins to laugh. "He's never done this before."

I glance at the confused driver. "Would you mind taking us back to the airport? We forgot we had a friend pick up the car." I look at Finn. "And my book." I hiss.

He sobers. "Darling, I'll buy you a new one."

"There were notes in the margins Finn. I need that copy back."

He grins. "You should get it back before you break up with Logan then."

I groan. "Sadist."


	7. Child Stealer! Nice to Meet You

When Grandma opens the door, she looks upset. "You're late." She clips.

I smile. "Would it help if I told you Finn's roommate got mad at us for going to Australia and stole our car from Park n' Fly? We had to take a cab." I offer.

"Why would Finn's roommate take your car from the airport?" she asks incredulously.

Finn takes her hand lightly, lifting it to his lips. "It was his car." He admits calmly. "Did you have a nice weekend Mrs. Gilmore?"

Her eyes cloud. "I did." She says carefully.

I grin. "Grandma, this is Thaddeus Finley the fourth." I introduce him calmly.

She smiles. "Do come in." she walks into the sitting room calmly.

The maid takes our coats and I nearly collapse in laughter as Finn wiggles his eyebrows at me. "Don't get too comfortable." I warn him. "These dinners have a way of blowing up in my face."

As though on cue, the doorbell rings. "Grandma? Are you expecting anyone?"

She walks back into the room from the sitting room. "No, actually." She admits, opening the door. "Lorelai?" she whispers.

I tense. "Hey mom." My mom's voice says sweetly. "Is Rory here yet?"

"How did you know Rory was coming tonight?"

I look at the ceiling. "I told her Grandma." I admit as she closes the door behind mom. "Mom, this is Finn." I indicate him with a hand.

"Child Stealer! Nice to meet you."

"Lorelai, be polite." Grandma clips. "I'll tell Melissa there's another person for dinner." She walks away quickly.

I hold up a hand at my mom. "We need to get into the sitting room before Grandma has an aneurysm. You already yelled at Finn. You don't need to do it again. I'm here, and I have no extra holes or body art." I grab Finn's arm and steer him ahead of my mom into the sitting room. "I promise I'll buy you a drink when we get back to Yale for having to go through this." I whisper.

"You're darn right you will love. Grandma I can handle, but your stunning mother? She scares me." He mutters back.

We sit down on the couches, and my mom crosses her arms. "So. Finn, was it?"

He smiles. "It still is, actually. And, as your lovely daughter mentioned, I kept my word. She returned with no additional holes or body art."

Mom nods. "This is true. At least so far as I can tell."

"Mom!" I protest.

"Well, you're the one who went to Australia without me." She pouts.

"If that's the problem you're welcome to join us next time." Finn offers calmly.

My mom's eyes widen. "Seriously, there's a next time? After all the trouble you caused this time?"

Finn shrugs. "My mother likes her. I promised to take her back to visit."

Mom's eyes narrow at me. "I thought you were with –

"Drop it mom." I cut her off as Grandpa walks in with Grandma. "Hi Grandpa!" I grin, standing up to hug him.

He hugs me back. "How was your weekend Rory?"

"We went to the beach." I shrug. "All in all, it was a pretty good time."

Grandpa looks sternly at Finn. "And I suppose you're the one responsible for this?"

He nods. "I am sir." He agrees. "I thought Rory would like to see where I grew up."

"You're dating then?" Grandpa asks carefully, and I glance back to see Grandma's eyes light up.

"No." Finn clarifies. "We're friends."

"Who go to Australia for the weekend."

Finn grins. "How else am I going to show her my home neighborhood sir?"

Grandpa shakes his head and mom snorts. "You could have bought a video." She deadpans.

"I don't have a video player." He admits. "My roommates have strange aversions to them. Something about antiquated technology having no place in our dorm. I usually get my video fix at your daughter's dorm."

"Who are your roommates?" Grandma asks, sitting down.

I take my seat next to Finn again, and wait. "Colin Rothschild and Logan Huntzberger." He says calmly.

"You know Logan? How is he?"

I shake my head. "Mad at us." I offer. "It was his car we took."

Her eyes widen, and she looks almost relieved as Melissa walks in to announce dinner. We all rise to follow her into the dining room and sit quickly around the table. "So, Rory." Mom grins. "How was your flight?"

I stare at her. "The flight was great, thanks."

She looks at Finn. "You?"

He nods. "Very nice, thank you."

"Where did you stay?"

"A hotel." I reply.

"What hotel?"

I shake my head. "Where are you going with this mom?"

"Did you know your friend here owns a rather large chain of hotels worldwide? I Googled him."

I glance at Finn, and smile at his slight nod. "I would expect nothing less." I tell her.

"Lorelai, leave the poor boy alone." Grandma says softly.

She glares at her. "Still not talking to you." she clips.

I close my eyes, placing my fork down on the table and leaning back into the soft chair. _Here we go._

I feel Finn pull my hand even as Grandma starts in on Luke. "Excuse us Mr. Gilmore. I have an early exam tomorrow, and I promised Rory I would pay for the cab back to Yale."

Grandpa nods. "I'll let Emily and Lorelai know."

I smile. "Thanks Grandpa. I'll see you Friday."


	8. Spending Time With Captain Morgan

I curl up into Finn's arms as we pull away from the house. "See, my family sucks too." I whisper.

"If I thought we could get away with it again, we'd be on the next flight back." He offers. "Best I can do is the pub on campus."

I nod quietly. "What if Logan is there?"

"I'll come up with something love, don't worry."

I breathe deeply, noting suddenly that he smells like cinnamon and chocolate. "You smell really nice." I whisper.

I feel his arms tighten around me. "I appreciate the sentiment." He pauses. "Driver, there's a rather large tip in it for you if you can get us there quickly."

I lean into him on the bench as the waitress heads to the bar to get our drinks. "What are we drinking?" I ask softly.

"I figured you'd want something strong, so we, love, are drinking with Captain Morgan tonight, topped off with a splash of pineapple juice, of course."

I nod. "Of course."

"You can't argue with a Captain. He is the lord of the ship."

"Finn, I learned three days ago not to question your logic when we stepped off of a plane for one of the most relaxing weekends I've had in a long time." I admit.

"Mission accomplished then." He tenses next to me. "I really hope that waitress gets back with our drinks soon." He mutters.

"Why?"

"Logan and Colin just walked in."

I sigh. "Have they spotted us?"

"No, but they're looking." He exhales sharply. "And here they come." He glances up at the waitress as she puts down our drinks. "We're going to need another round of these pretty quickly love, and at least two more after that."

She glances at me. "You too?"

I see the flash in Logan's eyes as he sits down across from us. "Yeah. Definitely." I acknowledge to her.

She looks at Colin and Logan. "Anything for you?"

"What's your top shelf bourbon?" Colin asks with a lifted eyebrow.

"We have a bottle of 28 year old Heaven Hill for 650.00." she deadpans.

"We'll take it." Logan clips, glaring at Finn.

I grab my drink and down half of it, glancing at the waitress. "Thanks." I offer.

She nods, and walks away.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Logan asks sharply.

"Spending some much needed time with Captain Morgan." Finn offers, and I groan as my phone rings. "You okay?"

I take out the phone, nodding at Finn, and then flipping it open. "Hello?"

"Where did you go? I needed you in there." My mom's voice says sharply.

"Hi mom."

"Don't hi mom me Rory." She says with a sigh. "I'm sorry I attacked Finn. I was on the defensive about going there."

"Then why did you go mom?"

"Because I haven't seen you in three weeks, and you up and took off for Australia on what was supposed to be our weekend." She admits. "I over-reacted."

"Yeah, you did. And then you and Grandma went at each other again, in front of my friend. It was the last thing I needed."

"Ace, we need to talk." Logan clips at me.

I lower the phone slightly. "I'm on the phone Logan. Wait." I lift the phone again. "Sorry mom."

"You're with Logan? What about –

"Can we not get into that right now? I'm at the pub; Finn and I needed to escape the insanity. Logan and Colin just got here."

"You didn't invite them." She says carefully.

"Mom, I love you. Can we please do this next weekend?"

"Do you promise to show this time?"

"Yes."

"No sudden trips to another continent with the Australian?"

"I promise."

"Bring him with you."

I sit up abruptly, noting that my side is cold where I was leaning against Finn. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"I want to apologize, and I want to know more details. I can only get those if he comes with you."

"You want to apologize." I deadpan, glancing at Finn, whose eyes widen.

"That's what I said."

"You're serious?"

"I am." She pauses. "Rory, I'm not doing well with you growing up, moving farther from me. I'm trying though, and this is part of that."

I shake my head. "Did Luke talk you into this?"

She laughs a bit. "He suggested it, but I do agree."

"Saturday morning then?"

"Not Friday?"

"I'm not making him go through that again mom. I wouldn't make anyone go through that."

I can almost hear her nod. "I'm sorry sweets."

"I know. I'll see you Saturday."

"And the Australian?"

"I'll ask him."

"That's all I wanted to hear. Have a good night."

"Bye mom." I end the call, and quickly finish off my drink, even as the waitress drops off our next round. "Thanks." I tell her softly, glancing at Finn.

He nods. "I'll be there."

"Where will you be Finn?" Logan asks angrily.

I look over at him. "This has nothing to do with you Logan." I tell him as calmly as I can. "This is between Finn and my mom."

He stares at me. "You introduced Finn to your mother?" he asks incredulously.

I sigh. "Not by choice. He was at dinner with my grandparents. My mom showed up."

"You took him to your grandparents' for dinner." He deadpans.

I close my eyes, and drain my second drink before turning back to Finn. "Come see me tomorrow for details?"

"Are you okay love?" I see the concern in his eyes.

I nod. "I need to do this. I…I can't keep…"

He nods. "I'll stop by."

I turn back to Logan. "Let's go." I clip, standing and walking out, stopping at the bar to talk to the waitress. "Hi. The Australian one is covering my tab, don't worry about my other two drinks, just send them to him."

She nods. "Is everything okay hon?"

I smile at her. "I'm fine. It's just been a really long weekend."

She laughs. "Well, tomorrow you can go back to class and recover."

"You wanted to talk Ace?" Logan's voice cuts in from behind me.

I turn back. "Yeah."


	9. Dance Teacher: When You Meet Her, Watch ...

I lead him to a bench not far from the pub, and sit down with him next to me. "What's going on with you Logan?" I ask softly.

"Excuse me if I don't like it when my girlfriend goes to another country with my friend." He clips.

I sigh. "I'm not your girlfriend Logan. We're not exclusive; remember? Point of fact, weren't you out with Jessica from your econ class when Finn and I got on the plane?"

He grunts. "That's not the point Ace."

I turn to face him. "That's exactly the point Logan. You want me to give more than you're willing to, and I can't anymore. I really, really can't."

He shakes his head. "I can't give more Ace."

"You're not ready. I know that. But it's not the only thing that doesn't fit with us." I pause. "You would never fit into my life."

He lifts an eyebrow. "You fit into my life just fine Rory." He growls.

I sigh. "That's not what I said. I know I can fit into your life. I said you would never fit into mine. And I'm not willing to give my life up just to drown in yours."

"I can try to fit in yours."

I laugh lightly. "Logan, you just ordered a 650 bottle of bourbon at a college pub and left before drinking any." I say carefully. "I would never do that."

"So we'll go back and drink it."

I shake my head. "No Logan, I would never have _ordered_ it."

He sighs. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that when you're ready, I think we're going to be really great friends. You challenge me; you keep me on my toes. But we don't belong together."

"I can try."

I tilt my head. "I don't want you to change who you are. Someday, you're going to find a girl who won't need you to change."

"But you do."

"In order to fit in my life, you would have to, yes. Rather significantly. You're not a bad person Huntzberger, you're just not made for Stars Hollow."

He winces. "You're certainly right about that. There's nothing there."

I laugh. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. That, right there. You look at Stars Hollow and see a tiny town with nothing to do. I look at it and see endless possibilities."

He closes his eyes. "Much as I hate to admit this, Finn would probably be really good at that. He sees possibility in everything."

I look across the Quad. "I honestly don't know what's going on there." I admit. "And I would assume you don't want to hear me talk about it."

He grins. "I'll be the first to admit I'm going to ban him from talking to me about it for the foreseeable future, but eventually, I probably wouldn't mind hearing your side."

I look at him. "So friends?"

He nods. "Give me a couple days though."

I open my eyes slowly and blink a few times to make sure I'm not imagining things. "Finn?" I ask carefully.

"Yes love?" he responds.

"What are you doing in my room?"

He lifts a book. "Reading."

I look more closely at the book. "I thought you said it was boring."

He grins. "It is boring love, but what else was I going to do?"

I gesture at the bookshelves. "Read a non-boring book?"

"You're not even going to ask how I got in?"

"Seeing as how Paris didn't wake me up in a fury, I'm guessing you used the window."

"This doesn't bother you?"

"I haven't decided yet." I pause. "Did you bring coffee?"

He hands me a paper cup, and I taste it experimentally. "Nope. Not upset." I climb out of bed and grab the book from him. "Where did you find it?"

He shrugs. "Logan gave it to me this morning. I think he knew I was coming by. I thought I told you to get it back before you broke up with him."

I grin. "Yeah, but he wasn't nearly as upset about it as you said he would be."

"This is true. How did you pull that off?"

"I told him that if he kept being that possessive, he had to spend more time in Stars Hollow."

"Why would that be a bad thing?"

I lift an eyebrow at him. "You do remember Stars Hollow, right?"

"Cute little town we dropped you off at the night you wore the tiara."

I nod. "In the middle of nowhere."

He shrugs. "If there's enough there to keep you occupied, I'm sure it can't be all bad. See, you pretend to be calm and sedate, but I've seen you truly drunk – a few times actually. Did you know that your true nature shines when you're drunk?"

I laugh. "So I take it you're willing to brave the sun on Saturday to make the trek to my hometown? Your presence was requested by my mom."

His eyes widen. "The one who threatened me?"

I nod. "She promised to be nice, and to apologize." I offer.

He winces. "Nice could mean a lot of things love. Really, anything better than playing darts with my bits would be considered nice from her."

I bite my lip. "She wouldn't do that." I grin. "She'd definitely be willing to sic Miss Patty on you, but now that she knows we're friends, she'd never really hurt you." I pause. "Much."

"Who's Miss Patty?"

"Dance teacher. When you meet her, watch your backside."

He stands, and wraps an arm around my shoulders before guiding me out into the common room to sit on the couch. "Don't you mean my back love?"

I giggle. "Nope. I absolutely mean your backside. Miss Patty likes to pinch." At his horrified look, I crack, laughing uncontrollably.

"You're not serious?" he asks carefully.

I shake my head no.

"Gilmore! What the hell are you doing laughing this early? I'm meditating!" Paris' voice shouts from her room.

I wince. "Sorry Paris!" I glance at Finn. "I'll get dressed and you can buy me coffee on the way to my class."

I jump up, and walk into my room, changing quickly.

"You! What the hell did you do to her? She was a good student! And you up and abducted her!"

I hurry out of the room to find Paris approaching Finn ominously. "Paris, calm down." I say quickly, stepping between them. "I'm fine. I'm back, and I'm even on my way to class." I point at my books near the door. "See? Going."

She glances over, then back at Finn. "Don't cause anymore trouble Aussie boy."

He nods quietly, and follows me out the door as I grab my bags. I glance at him. "Sorry." I offer.

"Most people don't have roommates who are scarier than their mothers love. Where did you find her?"

I shrug. "We went to high school together. She sort of followed me. At first I wanted to get rid of her, but it's kind of funny to watch people attempt to get past her. Even my mom has trouble sometimes. I don't know; she's Paris."

He nods. "Definitely fiery." He offers, looping an arm around my shoulders.

We walk quietly, picking up our coffees as we go. "So, you'll brave the Hollow with me on Saturday?" I ask, wrapping my arm around his waist.

He nods. "I will indeed." He affirms. "I must try this coffee you praise so much."

I grin. "Goodie." I stop in front of my class. "Thanks for the coffee." I say quietly.

He nods. "Anytime love." He whispers, kissing my cheek lightly before walking away. As he reaches the door to the building, he turns. "One thing though. I am perfectly willing to brave another dinner at your Grandmother's. We'll head out Friday night."


	10. Now? Now We Wait for Pie

* * *

I sit quietly on the couch, waiting for Grandma to come down. When she does, her eyes seem almost to narrow. "Rory." She says coolly. 

"Hi Grandma." I offer. "Are you going to listen to why I left, or are you just going to shut me out?"

"Not in front of company Rory."

I glance at Finn. "He already knows Grandma." I tell her softly. "And really, it's not as bad as you seem to think."

Her eyes flash briefly. "You left the dinner table without excusing yourself Rory."

I shake my head. "Finn told Grandpa he had an early class, and was paying for the cab. It was the truth. We could have stayed later, but I don't like hearing you and mom go at it." I pause. "I don't like listening to you hurt each other."

She sits in the chair next to me. "Your mother doesn't get hurt by what I say."

I close my eyes. "Yes, she does. She doesn't show it well, and neither do you. You both yell at each other instead. If you ever tell her I said this, I'll deny it, but you're very similar." I pause. "She got her stubbornness from you."

I notice her soften. "Rory…" she offers.

"Just…stop ragging on Luke, okay? He's the closest thing I had to a dad growing up, and you know it. Dad was never around when I needed him."

She nods. "I can do that."

"Give her time. She'll come back eventually, it just has to be on her terms."

She glances up as the maid walks in. "Dinner is ready." The three of us stand, and Grandpa walks in.

"Looks like I missed the fireworks." He comments lightly.

I smile. "There weren't any Grandpa."

He nods. "How was your week?"

I shrug. "Not bad. There were a few…interesting moments." I glance at Finn, who grins.

"She's extraordinarily easy to startle." He deadpans, and I feel myself relax as my grandparents laugh.

* * *

I pull into the driveway, and look over at him. "She's probably at Luke's." I tell him. "We can either wait here, or brave the town. Your choice." 

"Braving the town implies that backside woman, correct?" he lifts an eyebrow.

I smile. "It does indeed."

He sighs, and climbs out of the car, coming around to my door. He opens it slowly, and helps me out. "In Omnia Paratus." He whispers.

I nod. "Good, because I haven't had a slice of Luke's pie in more than a month." I grab his hand, and tug him behind me. As we're crossing the town square, he pulls me to a stop. I turn to face him. "What's up?"

He seems to be lost in thought. "Logan mentioned something this morning, and I couldn't deny it. I'm hoping to test it though."

I feel my breath catch, and step towards him. "Did he?" I ask carefully.

He nods, and lowers his lips to meet mine softly. As he gently probes his tongue in my mouth, I feel my knees buckle slightly and grab his shoulders for support. His arms come around my waist tightly and I pull back carefully, my breathing shallow. "Fascinating." He whispers.

I touch my lips softly to his. "That's one way of putting it."

"So you're not averse to the idea of dating me?"

I shake my head. "Nope." I pause. "I do have one condition though."

"Coffee every morning?" he jokes.

I narrow my eyes. "That's not a condition Aussie boy, that's a necessity." I pause. "Try to limit the drinking to the weekends?" I ask carefully.

He smiles. "I'll go you one further." I feel his fingers in my hair. "I'll even limit the quantity to only being moderately tipsy if you promise to go to a few of the celebrations with me."

"A few?" I ask softly.

"I would never force you to change love." He whispers. "You're not made to party every week. It'll probably be good for my liver if we don't."

I stare at him. "You would skip parties for me?"

He nods. "So long as you're willing to go to a few with me, then yes."

I bite my lip lightly. "I could get used to this." I offer.

"Good to know." He whispers, fusing his lips to mine again.

I'm about to lose myself in him when I hear my name being called from across the street. I pull away to see my mom and Luke hurrying across the lawn. "Rory!" mom's voice shouts.

I scrunch my eyes. "Mom?"

She approaches. "Hello Finn." She says calmly. "We'll get to the apology at the house." She turns back to me. "Are you insane? Making out with your new toy in the middle of the town square? Patty nearly had a heart attack!"

I feel my eyes go wide, and I look beyond my mom and Luke to see nearly half the town assembled in front of Luke's. I wince. "But I wanted pie." I attempt.

Luke growls. "I'll send it with your mother. Go."

I pull away from Finn and hug Luke tightly. "Thanks Luke." I whisper.

His hands pat my back carefully. "Just go." He mutters.

I nod, and wink at my mom. "Sorry we're early."

"Run, Rory, Run!" she mocks, shoving us away.

Finn pulls me back down the street and I follow, leaning into him laughing as we stop on my front porch. "Why are we stopped?" I ask.

"Waiting to get in?" he asks carefully.

I reach over and open the door. "Unlocked. We locked it once, and the neighbors got so scared they had the volunteer fireman try to break the door down." I lead him in, and turn on a lamp in the living room.

We collapse on the couch, and he pulls me into his side. "Try to?"

I grin. "The volunteer fireman is Kirk. He's sort of scrawny." I shrug.

"So." He says suddenly.

I bite my lip. "You do that too?" I ask. "There's no 'so' Finn. We made out in the town square. That goes beyond 'so'."

"I suppose it does." He admits. "What do we do now then?"

I lean over and kiss him softly. "Now? Now we wait for pie."

He nods. "I can do that."

* * *

_Thank you everyone for the fabulous reviews! For now, this is it for this story, but who knows? As you all know, I'm actually a Socialite writer (at least in GG), this just sort of came to me. I'm glad it went over well! Hugs to everyone who reviewed, and to everyone who read it too! Ang1_


End file.
